Multi-stream aggregation (MSA) is a technology proposed for the Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) standard. MSA sometimes may be referred to as Dual Connectivity in 3GPP technical documents as well. MSA may be used to refer to operation where a given user equipment (UE) consumes radio resources provided by at least two different network points connected with ideal or non-ideal backhaul. Furthermore, each eNodeB (eNB) involved in MSA for a UE may assume different roles. Those roles do not necessarily depend on the eNB's power class and can vary among UEs. MSA is capable of increasing user equipment (UE) data rates, such as at a cell edge. The benefits of MSA are achieved by throughput aggregation from multiple nodes and efficient multi-layer operations. The multiple nodes throughput aggregation technique of MSA works under intra-site and fast backhaul scenarios, and further supports backhauls with limited bandwidth and higher latency. A buffer status reporting procedure can be used to provide the serving eNodeB (eNB) with information about the amount of data available for transmission in the uplink (UL) buffers of the UE over the uplink between the UE and the serving eNB. There is a need for an efficient mechanism to report the buffer status for MSA. A second disadvantage of the